Tu n'es plus là
by Totorsg
Summary: Elizabeth après la perte d'un être cher


**Tu n'es plus là**

**Genre:** Songfic, Drame

**Ship : **Shweir

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Note **: -Les mots en italique sont les paroles de la chanson « Tu n'es plus là» d'Amel Bent.

**Bonne Lecture**

**Il était encore tôt, le noir de la nuit inondé encore la citée, qui dormait à point fermer en cette heure si matinal, aucun bruit résonnait à part le son des vagues au dehors. Oui la citée était encore endormit et pourtant… seul dans sa chambre une femme était face à la vitre donnant sur l'horizon, un léger châle sur ses épaules, les yeux dirigée vers les dernières étoiles qui persistaient avant le levé du jour. **

**Son visage semblait renfermer la tristesse, un regard humide, un mot prononcer par ses lèvres, John… **

Où est l'épaule sur laquelle j'me reposais  
La présence chaude que mon corps aimait serrer  
Où est passée la voix qui répondait à mes questions  
L'autre moitié de moi sans qui j'perdais la raison

**Elizabeth c'était levé par dépit, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, un sommeil qu'elle ne trouvait plus depuis quelques jours, depuis que … cette présence de l'homme qu'elle aimait avait disparut. **

**Depuis qu'elle ne pouvait plus poser sa tête contre son épaules ou contre son torse avant de s'endormir, depuis qu'elle ne pouvait plus se blottir dans ses bras dans lesquels elle se sentait en sécurité, dans lesquels la chaleur de cet homme lui suffisait, mais aujourd'hui cette chaleur avait disparut ne laissant que le froid de la nuit envahir Elizabeth à chaque fois qu'elle se glisser dans ses draps, des draps qui portait encore son odeur… à lui. **

**Parfois elle avait encore l'impression de le sentir à coté d'elle, de le voir là, dans la pièce ou même dans le lit prés d'elle, une impression d'entendre sa voix qu'elle aimait tant, une voix qui la rassuré, qui l'aidait à tout moment et qui l'aimait, une voix qui lui avait dit tant de mot doux et d'amour. **

**Oui, cette présence lui manquait terriblement car… cet homme était sa moitié, son âme sœur, son cœur, il était simplement tout pour elle… mais un jour la vie a décidé de lui retirer la seule personne auquel elle tenait plus que tout au monde… John. **

Quand le jour me réveille  
Et qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats  
Le vide est le même, tu n'es plus là.  
Dans mon demi-sommeil, je respire mais je sais  
Que je n'vis pas, plus rien n'est pareil  
Quand tu n'es plus là.

**Le jour se lève et le soleil lui apparaît, ses premiers rayons éclatant promettent une belle journée, une de plus… sans lui. Alors comment pour elle cela pourrait être une belle journée. Alors même que le soleil lui offre sa plus belle lumière sur sa peau sentant sa chaleur lui caresser le visage comme ci le soleil cherchait à la consoler, lui aussi, mais aucune chaleur, aucune étreinte ne pourrait lui faire oublier qu'il n'est plus là… **

**Rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier se vide qu'elle ressent, sa vie lui semble fade, plus rien n'a de couleur ni de goût depuis qu'il l'a quitté. **

**Le sourire c'est effacé de son visage, son regard illuminé autrefois, c'est éteint, son sommeil c'est terni, sa respiration est devenue douloureuse. Vivre lui es devenue douloureux, si inconcevable depuis que John n'est plus là… **

Je n' suis plus sûr de c' qui nous est arrivés  
J'y pense tous les jours j'ai même peur d'accepter  
J'ai gardé le meilleur et enterré le reste  
Effacé tes erreurs, oublié tes promesses

**Elizabeth reste là, regardant le soleil se lever, regardant l'océan, seule chose qui réussissait encore un tant soit peut à l'apaiser. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qui c'était passé ce jour là ou plutôt elle s'en souvenait parfaitement mais les souvenirs de ce jours, de ce moment était beaucoup trop douloureux pour elle, elle aurait aimé l'effacer totalement de sa mémoire mais chaque jour son absence lui rappeler qu'elle terrible événement était arrivé quelques jours plutôt. Elizabeth voyait encore tout les moindres détails de ce qui avait était pour elle, un véritable cauchemar. **

**Flash back**

**Elle était là, à attendre son retour de mission, tout d'un coup la porte s'était activé, ils avaient de l'avance et Elizabeth avait était alors prise d'une soudaine angoisse, comment expliquer cette angoisse ? Un présentement peut être de ce qui allait suivre, car son angoisse allait être confirmé et décuplé. **

**Ronon et Teyla apparurent portant John blesser. Elizabeth avait alors accourut vers eux appelant l'équipe médical de tout urgence, ils l'avaient posé sur le sol, Elle s'était agenouillé, prenant sa tête dans ses mains pour la déposer sur ses genoux, la marre de sang déjà sur le sol ne cesser de grandir, John en perdait beaucoup, beaucoup trop et Elizabeth le savait, elle lui caressait les cheveux, lui demandant, lui suppliant de rester avec elle, de se battre pour elle, pour eux. John avait essayer d'esquisser un sourire pour la rassurer mais une grimace apparut, il avait mal, il avait alors posé sa main sur la joue d'Elizabeth, elle avait prit sa main dans la sienne la gardant contre sa joue, Elizabeth voyait John défaillir, elle entendit dans son dernier soupir un « Je t'aime » puis les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant s'était clos à jamais, sa main glissant le long de la joue d'Elizabeth pour finir sur le sol, John venait de rendre son dernier soupir alors que l'équipe médical arrivait. **

**On pu alors entendre résonner dans toute la citée, les cris déchirant d'Elizabeth tenant toujours John dans ses bras en le berçant. Autour d'eux tout le monde regardait la scène avec tristesse, des larmes sur la joue de Teyla coulé, elle avait essayer de calmer Elizabeth, mais son mal était bien trop grand et Elizabeth ne cesser de hurler et de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps, des cris qui avaient marqué tout le monde, tant ils avaient déchiré la ville atlante. **

**Flash Back **

**Oui, Elizabeth ce souvenait de ce jour, de ce moment qui avait était un véritable enfer pour elle, elle voulait essayer d'oublier cette vision d'horreur de John, garder de lui le meilleur, graver dans sa mémoire son dernier « Je t'aime ». Ils avaient vécu ensemble tellement de bon moments, c'est de ces moments là, qu'elle devait ce rappeler et non du moment de ça perte, non, elle devait garder en mémoire, sa première rencontre avec cette homme, leur première dispute, leur amitié, leur premier baiser, leur première fois, tout ces moments qui avaient fait deux un couple heureux et unit. **

**Comment en était-ils arrivés là ? Elle ne le savait pas. Pourquoi la vie avait voulut lui arracher cette personne qui comptait tant à ses yeux, Pourquoi avoir voulut lui prendre John… **

Quand le jour me réveille  
Et qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats  
Le vide est le même, tu n'es plus là.  
Dans mon demi-sommeil, je respire mais je sais  
Que je n'vis pas, plus rien n'est pareil  
Quand tu n'es plus là.

**Le soleil était désormais levé, brillant de mille feu, la vue qui s'offrait à Elizabeth était merveilleuse et pourtant, la peine se lisait encore dans ses yeux, rien ne semblait pouvoir lui réchauffer le cœur même pas ce soleil qui lui offrait ses plus beau éclats, non, même pas lui. Car un vide se faisait encore ressentir, un vide si intense. **

**Autrefois elle aurait sourit à cette vu sachant qu'elle allait bientôt sentir les bras fort de John l'encerclé, un baiser se poser dans son cou, sur ses lèvres, avant d'entendre, sa voix lui murmuré un « Bonjour » même se simple geste, ce simple mot, lui manquait, la faisait se sentir seul, Désormais, plus rien n'avait le même goût qu'avant car… il n'était plu là….**

Quand le jour me réveille  
Et qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats  
Le vide est le même, tu n'es plus là.  
Dans mon demi-sommeil, je respire mais je sais  
Que je n'vis pas, plus rien n'est pareil  
Quand tu n'es plus là.

**Elle entendit des bruit dans les couloirs, la citée se réveillait, les membres s'afféraient à leur travaille, reprenant leur vie normale alors que elle, ne pouvait plus reprendre sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé, non, elle ne pouvait pas, c'était encore trop tôt, son deuil n'était pas encore fini. Elle restait donc, seule dans sa chambre, se refermant sur elle-même, ne bougeant plus de cette espace dans lequel rien de la présence de John n'avait bougé, pourtant elle savait qu'elle allait devoir le faire, devoir ranger ses affaires dans un carton à fin de pouvoir avancer. **

**Car malgré tout, elle allait devoir se résigner à ce qu'il ne soit plus là…**

Quand le jour me réveille  
Et qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats  
Le vide est le même, tu n'es plus là.  
Dans mon demi-sommeil, je respire mais je sais  
Que je n'vis pas, plus rien n'est pareil  
Quand tu n'es plus là.

**Le regard d'Elizabeth quitta l'horizon de l'océan pour se poser sur une photo sur sa table de chevet, une photo d'elle et John s'embrassant**, **elle pris le cadre dans ses mains, touchant la vitre du bout de ses** **doigts**, **plus jamais elle ne sentirait les lèvres de John se poser sur les siennes, se poser sur sa peau, plus jamais elle ne se retrouverais dans ses bras, plus jamais elle serait enivré de son odeur et de sa chaleur, plus jamais elle ne verrais son sourire, plus jamais elle n'entendrait sa voix, c'était fini, il était parti. **

**Une larme coula le long de sa joue pour s'écraser sur le verre du cadre, bientôt elle fut rejoint par d'autre larmes, Elizabeth pleurait, des larmes qu'elle n'avait plus verser depuis ce jour, depuis ce moment, s'enfermant dans un mutisme glacial, elle devait montré qu'elle était forte, ne pas se laisser encore une fois à craquer devant toutes ses personnes qui comptaient sur elle, pourtant elle s'était souvent réfugié dans sa chambre mais les larmes n'avaient toujours pas coulé, ces dernière larmes qui devaient coulé, des larmes qui devait essayer de la soulager. **

**Car maintenant elle était seule, il n'était plus là … **

Quand tu n'es plus là

**Oui, John n'était plus là, la mort était venu le chercher alors qu'il avait une compagne, sa futur femme, alors qu'il … Elizabeth posa une main sur son ventre, alors qu'il allait être père. Oui Elizabeth était enceinte, elle l'avait appris juste après qu'il l'ai quitté, qu'il les aient quitté tout les deux, à cette annonce Elizabeth c'était senti encore plus mal, sachant que John ne pourrait voir grandir son enfant, un enfant qui ne connaîtrait jamais son père … Elle avait eu mal, mais dans un sens cette enfant était une bénédiction, c'était une parti de John et de ce fait Elizabeth allait reprendre goût à la vie, en mettant au monde la personne qu'elle aimerait plus que tout. Cette enfant était son sauveur.**

**Car John n'était plus là… **

Quand tu n'es plus là

**Les larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues quand tout d'un coup elle sentit un courant d'aire alors que la fenêtre était fermer puis elle sentit une drôle de sensation sur sa joue, Elizabeth c'était demandait si cela ne pouvait pas être … mais non c'était ridicule, elle secoua la tête tout en séchant ses larmes quand elle sentit la même sensation mais cette fois-ci sur ses lèvres, elle y posa délicatement ses doigts en souriant. C'était lui… non ce n'était pas son imagination, elle le sentait, là, prés d'elle, oui, il était là et il le serait toujours malgré son départ vers le ciel, il serait toujours prés d'elle…**

FIN


End file.
